


The Transformation

by Ruis



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Knitting, Memories, Metamorphosis, Transformation, handicraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: A ball of homespun yarn becomes something else.





	The Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



„It is not a death“, the first needle whispered.  
The ball of yarn pondered this, scared of the fate awaiting her. Homespun she was, and beautifully coiled, with no desire to change her shape.  
“Think of it as a metamorphosis”, the second needle chimed in.  
Row by row, the needles transformed her, and row by row, old memories came back. She had been many, and all of them dedicated to keep their carrier warm. Surely, her purpose had not changed all that much. Already, she strongly identified as the woolen scarf she was slowly becoming.  
She was not afraid anymore.


End file.
